


rest

by bronigiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Holding Hands, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sibling Incest, temporary injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronigiri/pseuds/bronigiri
Summary: Osamu knows better than anyone how much Atsumu loves volleyball, but this is too much.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



Osamu knows better than anyone how much Atsumu loves volleyball, but this is too much. He plucks the ball out of Atsumu’s good hand and sets it aside, out of reach.

“Bed rest doesn’t mean _sit in bed and practice tossing with one hand.”_

Atsumu’s scowl is petulant. He's restless because he’s tactile by nature— he needs to touch something to stay grounded. 

Sitting down beside him, Osamu takes Atsumu’s good hand in his own. Atsumu stills for a moment before squeezing back.

“C’mon, let’s watch somethin’ on TV. You pick.”

Atsumu grins, and says, “The Adlers versus EJP game.” 


End file.
